Shania
Shania is one of the main protagonists in the videogame Shadow Hearts: From The New World with the power to fuse into monsters like the series' previous main hero Yuri Hyuga. Shania is not specifically identified as a harmonixer like Yuri, his father or Kurando, she does have Fusion powers very similar to the previously established harmonixers that allow her to fuse with supernatural spirits. Shania and her bodyguard Natan are the last two members of the Garvoy tribe, who were killed off by the evil creature known as Lady. Shania goes through the game with the singular purpose of finding Lady and avenging her people's near genocide. While on the trail of Lady Shania and Natan come across Johnny Garland as one of their best leads.Though Johnny is the player character of the game the plot revolves around Shania's quest for vengeance exclusively for about the first third of the game. ''Shadow Hearts: The New World'' Shania is revealed to the player at the start of the game in a screenplay, however the game uses the meeting point as a set-up of things to come before playing through a brief prologe section as Johnny. Johnny was a New York detective, contracted by one, Proffessor Gilbert. Gilbert had contracted Johnny to find his former colleague, Marlow Brown. At the time Johnny was looking for Marlow, so was Shania and Natan, though they had been hunting him for a bit longer. Marlow had information the background of the being that destroyed Shania and Natan's village, Lady. When Johnny does track down Marlow, he find the man to be unhinged. Marlow seems terrified of Johnny and tries to back away, however a portal opens up with a monster that emerges and eats Marlow quickly before turning on Johnny. Shania who had been watching for the right time to interrogate Marlow when Johnny was done, sees the beast, as well as Johnny in trouble, and swoops down to save him. Shania transforms into her Thunderbird form to fight of the monster. Johnny displays magical powers while fighting the creature, powers he did not know he had. With a woman who could turn into a winged totem, his own apparently magic abilities manifesting and a monster leaping out of thin air to eat his contract, Johnny is overwhelmed, causing him to black-out shortly after the battle. Shania takes him back to his home with Natan. The two meet Lenny, Johnny's live-in-butler. Explaining the encounter, Shania tells Lenny she would like to talk to Johnny when he wakes-up. As Shania had saved his master, Lenny is happy to allow the two native-Americans to stay at Johnny's while the three waited for him to wake up. Upon waking up, Johnny asks who Shania is. Shania introduces herself and Natan. She tells him that they were hunting someone who killed their people and Marlow had information on their prey. Johnny asks how he could project a red energy from his pocket-knife. Shania explains the substances is called Malice, a manifestation of evil, Marlow had know much about it but Shania did not know why Johnny, who up until then had not special powers or properties, could all of a sudden use supernatural powers. Johnny decides he needed to contact Professor Gilbert, who contracted him to go after Marlow in the first place. Johnny had hoped Gilbert could tell him what sort of research Marlow had been doing, but had to give him the news his friend was dead anyway. Hearing of the vague lead, Shania and Natan decide to tag-along, as they had no other real leads. In addition to simply having no other leads, Shania was mildly curious about how Johnny could project malice as well. The two meet Gilbert at Arkham university along with someone else tracking down Gilbert. The man introduces himself as Frank, a Polish-American ninja, who claims he received his training from a secretive clan in South America. As farfetched as Frank's background appears he soon proves himself to have genuine ninja training and in gratitude for helping him out of a trap in Gilbert's lab decides to join forces with Johnny and by extent with Shania and Natan as well. Upon reaching Gilbert's inner study, Johnny announces to Gilbert that his friend was dead, news Gilbert takes in stride. Johnny also asks about his new powers, displaying his Malice-projection to Gilbert. Gilbert becomes far more intrigue at seeing the energy and states he had theorized a reaction of that type would follow if Johnny and Marlow were put in the same room, concluding his experiment was a success. Johnny and Shania realize that Gilbert knew the monster would appear and that somehow having Johnny had triggered the Malice. With Gilbert's expertise on Malice clearly conveyed, even if the details weren't, Shania re-rails the conversation, asking what Gilbert knew about the Lady. Gilbert feels the whole ordeal was something of a break-through in Malice manipulation and demonstrates his research by opening portals in his office that more beasts emerge out of. Gilbert leave the four to die while he went off to do some more experiments. Shania, Johnny, Natana and Frank are able to defeat the creatures but Gilbert has long escaped by then. With no other leads Shania and Natan decide to visit their remaining tribe from a sister village, they welcome Johnny and Frank along and the four engage on a trip across the Americas to find Gilbert, discover the nature of the Malice experiment and track-down the elusive Lady. Navigation Category:Shadow Hearts Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Princess Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Last of Kind Category:Lethal Category:Cursed Category:Soul Searchers Category:Female Category:Neutral Good